OS Irrésistible
by Sigma Kappa Lambda
Summary: Bella, accroc à sexdward, est déterminée à se désintoxiquer de sa drogue. Elle décide de relâcher sa tension sexuelle à l'aide d'un bon film porno, mais si deux paires d'yeux verts la poursuivent même pendant ces moments de décadence, saura-t-elle résister à l'appel de Cullen ? Pas sûr que la cure se passe comme prévu... LEMON TRÈS EXPLICITE, LANGAGE CRU, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les utiliser dans une histoire personnelle à but non-lucratif.**

* * *

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

**A défaut de poster un nouveau chapitre, je poste cet OS un peu tordu...**

**Avis aux lecteurs : âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Cet OS est à caractère très lemoné, beaucoup de vulgarité au rendez-vous. Ne venez pas me dire que vous êtes choqué(es) en ayant lu, j'aurais prévenu. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Irrésistible**

- "D'accord Charlie. Oui, je comprends. Je te mets une assiette dans le micro-onde. A demain."

Je raccrochais le téléphone en soupirant et me rassis à la table à manger... seule. Encore.

J'avais vécu à Forks toute ma vie, jusqu'à deux ans plus tôt : n'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre que ma ville natale, j'avais eu le besoin pressant de changer d'air et de quitter cette ville pluvieuse, direction chez ma mère Renée sous le soleil de Miami. Cependant, comme tous les ans, je passais mes vacances de Noël de retour au bercail avec mon père Charlie. Et une fois n'était pas coutume, ce dernier ne serait pas rentré du travail avant le lendemain matin. Comme il était chef de la police locale, j'avais pris depuis toute petite l'habitude de passer la veille de Noël seule, et avais même développé une habitude dont j'essayais désespérément de me défaire. Pour être honnête, c'était même la véritable raison de mon départ précipité.

La ville de Forks n'était pas seulement le paradis des escargots, des plantes vertes et des vampires. C'était aussi la ville d'Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Rien que son nom faisait frémir mon intimité.

Edward et moi avions grandis ensemble, nos parents étant proches. Lui non plus n'avait jamais quitté Forks, et nous avions développé une amitié forte... jusqu'à ce que tout dérape le jour de mes quinze ans.

J'avais toujours eu une forte attirance envers Edward et avais découvert ce jour-là que celle-ci était réciproque.

Une fois que la soirée s'était terminée, que nos amis et nos familles étaient partis, nous étions restés tous les deux chez moi devant la télévision et avions rapidement fini par nous embrasser, nous toucher, nous explorer. Nous étions montés dans ma chambre et avions couchés ensemble pour la première fois... mais certainement pas la dernière.

Depuis cette soirée, j'avais toujours été incapable de résister à Edward et à son charme incroyable. Il émanait de lui une force quasi magnétique qui me poussait indéniablement dans ses bras, me faisait perdre le contrôle de mon corps. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que nous avions perdu notre virginité tous les deux ? Ou alors à cause de ses yeux verts, de ses cheveux, de... Bon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis nos quinze ans, Edward et moi n'avions jamais cessés de nous voir, et pire encore, de coucher ensemble. Aucun de nous deux n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et même si une autre personne s'insinuait dans notre relation compliquée, nous continuions de nous voir. Ainsi, Edward avait continué de coucher avec moi quand il était avec Tanya, et j'avais continué de coucher avec lui quand j'avais débuté une relation avec Jacob.

Cependant, j'avais décidé que cette mascarade avait assez durée. Ne comprenant pas mes sentiments envers lui, mais étant incapable de lui en parler pour y voir plus clair, j'avais décidé de quitter Forks.

Et pourtant, mes précautions d'éloignement n'avaient servies à rien.

Quand j'étais revenue il y a deux ans, Edward s'était pointé chez moi tout sourire, prêt à reprendre là on où s'était arrêté l'année précédente. Il savait parfaitement que Charlie n'était jamais présent la veille de Noël, et nous avions pris l'habitude de faire de cette soirée, notre soirée. Au programme, baise, baise... et baise. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas résisté et nous avions passé une soirée mémorable.

J'avais connu bien d'autres amants, depuis ma première fois avec Edward. Et bien que certains se soient montrés incroyables, jamais aucuns n'avait réussi à me faire grimper aux rideaux comme le faisait Edward, à mon grand regret.

Je m'étais donc fait un nouveau meilleur ami en la personne de mon sextoy.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je me rendis compte que mon assiette était froide depuis longtemps et allais mettre les restes de côté.

Je me rendis au salon et allumais la télévision. Je n'avais pas regardé l'engin depuis que j'étais arrivée, la veille, aussi je fus surprise de constater qu'il était en mode lecteur DVD. Je mis lecture pour voir ce qu'avait bien pu regarder mon père, lui qui n'était pas vraiment fan de la nouvelle technologie, et écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissant les images de mon quinzième anniversaire. Ce jour qui avait tout changé dans ma relation avec Edward.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi était-il en train de regarder ça ?

Je me précipitais sur la télécommande dans l'intention de stopper ce truc, mais mon regard fut aspiré par deux prunelles vertes à l'écran.

- "_Alors Edward, un mot à dire à Bella pour ses quinze ans ?_" Demanda Charlie à mon meilleur ami.

J'observais Edward en pleine réflexion, cherchant ses mots.

Ça faisait une année que je ne l'avais pas vu, mais je me souvenais parfaitement de lui lors de notre dernier 'entretien'.

Edward était toujours aussi beau, avec ses yeux verts brillants, son sourire à tomber, ses fossettes adorables, ses cheveux doux et cuivrés. Il avait toujours été incroyablement beau, et il n'avait cessé de s'embellir en vieillissant. Depuis nos quinze ans, il avait grandit, prit du muscle. Sa mâchoire ciselée s'était raffermie, ses abdos s'étaient développés ; en deux mots comme en cent, son charme était encore plus magique qu'auparavant.

- "_Bella, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire. J'espère que tu auras tout ce que tu désires, et plus encore, et que la surprise que je te réserve ce soir te plaira_," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Mon Dieu, comment allais-je résister s'il venait ? Je lui avais envoyé un message dès mon arrivée à Forks pour lui dire de ne pas venir chez moi pour notre rituel. J'avais besoin de passer ne serait-ce qu'une année sans ma dose de drogue.

Désireuse de me changer les idées, j'éteignis le lecteur DVD et zappais sur les chaînes.

- "_Mhhm prend-moi fort, comme ça, oui…_"

- "Putain mais c'est quoi ce délire ?" M'exclamais-je en bondissant sur le canapé.

Je fis information et découvris avec stupeur que j'étais tombée sur une chaîne pornographique. En zappant, je m'étonnais de plus en plus vis-à-vis des nouvelles chaînes disponibles. Charlie s'était apparemment fait plaisir depuis mon absence… "Vamp-porn", "Girrrrl", "XIX sex" et j'en passe.

_"Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Zapper sur Disney Channel ou faire la grande et voir ce que les pros savent faire ?"_

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire mon choix. J'avais déjà vu des films pornos, et je n'étais pas de celles qui le niait. Je n'avais pas honte de dire que voir des acteurs s'exciter l'un autour de l'autre me faisait quelque chose. Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour croire que que seuls les hommes aimaient regarder ce genre de films. Combien de mes amies en achetait toutes les semaines ? J'étais une femme indépendante, et si je voulais voir un film X pour essayer de me passer d'Edward, et bien soit.

Je jetais ainsi mon dévolu sur "PornXtreme" : les films y passant étaient des scènes de sexe se déroulant en lieux plus ou moins inhabituels, et je me sentis rapidement très excitée par la situation.

- "_Ecarte les jambes, que je puisse voir ta chatte luisante pour moi,_" récita l'acteur en laissant ses mains parcourir le corps de sa compagne.

Instinctivement, mes propres jambes s'écartèrent et je rougis en me rendant compte de ma réaction.

J'étais une putain de chatte en chaleur. Au sens littéral.

_"Et puis merde !"_ Pensais-je en m'installant confortablement dans le canapé.

Il était à peine vingt-et-une heure, Charlie ne rentrerait pas avant minimum six heures du matin, et j'avais précisé à Edward qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à ramener sa fraise s'il tenait à ses bijoux de famille.

Je décidais alors, en tant qu'obsédée du sexe auto-proclamée et fière de l'être, de faire tout ce que l'acteur à l'écran ordonnerait à sa chère amie. Après tout, j'étais seule, j'avais la maison pour moi et le comble, j'avais oublié mon sextoy à Miami. Il fallait bien que je me détende comme je le pouvais !

- "_Rallonge-toi Kristen. Lève ton cul en l'air, bébé, oui… Tu sens comme tu me fais bander ?_"

J'observais avec jalousie et, je l'avouais, convoitise, le sexe long et incroyablement dur de l'acteur passer sur la raie des fesses de la brunette.

- "_Mhmmm Robert je te sens si bien…_"

Ledit Robert frotta sa verge avec entrain contre les fesses de Kristen, la tête rejetée en arrière, en total perdition. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour ressentir cette perdition... Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de me désintoxiquer.

- "_Tu es tellement bandante… putain_," grogna-t-il en passant sa main entre les jambes de Kristen pour aller toucher son sexe surchauffé. "_Tu dégoulines tellement tu es excitée par moi. Je te fais mouiller Kristen ?_"

La jeune femme gémit bruyamment et mon propre gémissement se répercuta à son tour dans la pièce.

- "_Putain oui… tu m'excites tellement Rob… Baise-moi, défonce-moi_."

A peine ces mots furent sortis de la bouche de Kristen que Robert la pénétra par derrière, s'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle.

- "_Merde, putain oui ! T'es si serrée salope !_"

Kristen gémit et se cambra pour faire pénétrer d'avantage la bite de Robert dans son cul.

- "_Touche-toi les seins bébé, vas-y, fais rouler tes pointes entre tes petits doigts… mhmm… putain… t'es… trop… bandante_," martela-t-il en faisant de puissants va-et-vient, ses mains sur ses hanches.

Affreusement excitée par leurs halètements de plaisir, je fis ce que la voix rauque de plaisir de Robert ordonnait à Kristen et enlevais à la hâte mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge, me retrouvant en pantalon de jogging uniquement. Je commençais ainsi, doucement, à triturer mes pointes durcies par le plaisir.

- "Oh putain," laissais-je échapper en fermant les yeux.

Je me forçais immédiatement à les rouvrir pour apprécier à sa juste valeur le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

Robert s'enfonçait de plus en plus rapidement dans le cul de Kristen, grognant et haletant. Pour accélérer l'orgasme de sa compagne, Robert passa de nouveau sa main entre les jambes de celle-ci pour atteindre sa chatte. Je descendis la mienne sur mon ventre et la passais sous mon pantalon, pressée d'atteindre les bordures de ma culotte et de passer dessous, mais respectant le rythme imposé par l'acteur sur mon écran. Robert passa son index sur le clitoris de Kristen, puis pénétra deux doigts dans son vagin trempé.

Je m'apprêtais à faire les mêmes gestes que l'acteur, d'ailleurs chaud comme la braise, lorsque soudainement l'image de l'écran se brouilla. Ma main resta en suspension entre mon jogging et ma culotte tandis que je lisais le message qui venait de s'afficher à l'écran.

**"Pour continuer de visionner ce film, envoyez "PornXtreme" au 08888 (sms surtaxé au prix de 5€) ou appelez le 080-880-888 et dites "Porn" (12€ la minute, prix d'un appel local) pour tenter de gagner le DVD du film."**

- "Putain ?" Haletais-je en me redressant.

Je jetais un regard circulaire autour de la pièce, avisant le nombre de téléphones dont je disposais. Mon portable était en train de charger dans la cuisine, et le fixe était à quelques mètres à peine.

Etais-je si désespérée de baiser que j'allais payer 5€ pour voir la fin de ce film, que je connaissais déjà par ailleurs ? Car quelle autre façon y avait-il de finir une partie de jambes en l'air qu'un orgasme ? Pire, allais-je débourser autant d'argent pour atteindre ma jouissance ?

- "Putain non."

Je fixais l'écran quelques instants avant de me rallonger dans le canapé en fermant les yeux, tentant de me rejouer la scène du film pour atteindre le putain d'orgasme dont j'avais tellement besoin.

Ses mains parcourant mon corps. Sa bouche sur la mienne. Ses dents mordillant mon lobe, comme je l'aimais. Son nez caressant la pointe de mes seins, avant de les lécher et de les mordiller. Sa bite frottant contre mon ventre. Ses yeux verts me fixant intensément…

J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux, perturbée, et tentais de calmer ma respiration catastrophique. Puis je refermais les yeux et tentais de m'imaginer de nouveau la scène de sexe qu'il me fallait. Mais de nouveau, ses yeux verts vinrent me narguer.

Je laissais retomber ma main sur mon ventre, agacée.

Allais-je associer le moindre de mes rapports sexuel à lui, désormais ? Il est vrai que ça m'était déjà arrivé de l'imaginer alors que j'étais dans les bras d'un autre, mais furtivement, et jamais aussi intensément.

Je me levais et allais vers la cuisine dans l'intention de me préparer un thé. Hélas, j'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que le moindre effleurement de mon intimité me faisait frémir et gémir d'envie.

Je respirais profondément, luttant contre mon puissant désir d'appeler le seul qui, je le savais, avait le pouvoir de calmer l'était dans lequel je me trouvais.

- "J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça putain…" Grognais-je en me relevant pour me saisir de mon portable.

Je cherchais rapidement dans mes contacts la seule personne que je m'étais interdite de voir ce soir, et après avoir trouvé son nom, envoyais un sms court mais plus qu'explicite.

**"Prends-moi."**

Il ne fallut que deux minutes pour que je reçoive une réponse à mon texto.

**"J'arrive tout de suite. Ne commence pas sans moi."**

Je souris inconsciemment et attendis, impatiente, l'arrivée d'Edward.

Mon côté rationnel me hurlait de faire marche arrière, de fermer la porte à clé et de me terrer dans ma chambre jusqu'au nouvel an, mais mon côté sexuellement frustré - et avouons-le, beaucoup trop attaché à la queue d'Edward - sautait de joie dans tous les sens.

Je fis le tour de la maison, vérifiant que rien ne trainait, comme des cadavres de bouteilles de bière, des restes de nourriture ou des sous-vêtements sales sur le sol.

A peine eu-je finis ma vérification que trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Je me précipitais à l'entrée et passais ma main dans mes cheveux avant d'ouvrir.

Avec un sourire de vainqueur, plus beau que jamais sous la neige qui tombait derrière lui et quelques flocons dans les cheveux, je crus défaillir lorsque je le vis passer la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air avide. Ses yeux noirs hurlaient sa faim. Sa faim de moi.

- "J'aime beaucoup ta façon de m'accueillir chez toi, Isabella."

Je gémis légèrement en entendant sa voix, chaude et profonde. Son timbre rauque coula comme du miel sur moi, m'enveloppant comme un cocon soyeux. J'avais horreur de mon prénom en entier, mais quand il en était l'auteur, je fondais comme neige au soleil. Ça m'excitait et m'amenait au septième ciel à tous les coups.

Je suivis son regard sur mon corps et crus mourir de honte en me rendant compte avoir oublié de renfiler mon tee-shirt. C'était tout moi ça : ramasser les canettes de bières vides et oublier de m'habiller en échange. Quoique vu le regard affamé d'Edward, mon nouveau style vestimentaire ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

Il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le cadran de l'entrée et continua de me détailler.

- "Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec moi ce soir ?"

Je pris de l'assurance en constant son envie, et croisais les bras de façon à rehausser ma poitrine. La déglutition difficile qu'il eut m'informa que j'avais parfaitement réussi ma mission.

- "Tu comptes rester là à papoter ou tu vas enfin venir me prouver que tu es un homme ?"

- "Oh Bella, tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça."

Il ferma la porte et m'accula contre le mur, posant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Puis il rapprocha son visage et effleura le mien avec son nez, tout en douceur. Il descendit lentement vers ma poitrine, et fit le tour de mes tétons avant de continuer sa descente. Il passa rapidement mon nombril puis, après une courte pause, baissa brutalement mon pantalon et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec mon sexe, bien peu couvert pas mon string en dentelle blanc.

- "Oh mon Dieu…" Haletais-je lorsqu'il pressa son nez pile contre mon clitoris.

- "Tu peux m'appeler Edward," se vanta-t-il en relevant la tête avec un sourire en coin renversant.

- "Pour ça il faudrait que tu me montres ce que tu- _ohhh !_" Glapis-je alors qu'il passait un coup de langue par-dessus le tissu humide de mon string, faisant frotter le coton contre mon sexe.

J'appuyais sa tête contre ma chatte, priant pour qu'il continue de lécher. Il se retira soudainement, le temps d'arracher mon sous vêtement, et me fit écarter les jambes d'un coup sec. Enfin, sa merveilleuse langue vint triturer les plis trempés de mon vagin. Il leva ses yeux et la vision orgasmique de sa langue couverte de mon jus et de ses yeux noirs de désir me fit gémir tellement fort que je crus avoir alerté les voisins.

Edward introduisit brutalement deux doigts dans mon sexe, frottant vigoureusement contre mes parois chaudes et trempées.

- "Ohhh oui !" Criais-je en rejetant ma tête en arrière, cognant contre le mur.

Le bruit mat fit s'arrêter Edward, à mon grand regret. Il se releva et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Je sentis le gout de mon excitation sur sa langue et en pensant qu'elle se trouvait entre mes cuisses quelques instants plus tôt, je sentis mon antre couler une nouvelle fois.

Au moment où sa bouche s'ouvrit pour me parler, un extrait de film passa à la télé, attisant sa curiosité. Il se dirigea vers le salon tout en me tirant derrière lui, et resta planté la bouche ouverte devant l'écran.

_- "Tu me suces si bien Valéria… Hmm ta bouche est incroyable sur ma queue… Putain, plus fort, oui !_"

Assis sur les toilettes d'un avion, un stewart se faisait sucer par une hôtesse de l'air, à genoux devant lui. Alors que sa queue s'enfonçait à un rythme effréné dans sa bouche, le stewart empoigna les seins de l'hôtesse et pinça ses tétons, la faisant relâcher son pénis pour crier de plaisir.

L'homme en profita pour saisir la taille de la femme, la soulever et l'empaler sur sa bite, les faisant crier tous les deux. L'hôtesse commença à sauter, s'accrochant à l'évier pour se faire bien pénétrer, pendant que l'homme léchait ses seins et tripotait son cul avec envie.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Edward se déshabilla et se retrouva nu et dur en plein milieu de mon salon. Rien que je n'avais déjà vu… Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là.

Je ne pus résister à son regard et m'agenouillais devant lui, la bouche ouverte. Je léchais son gland et empoignais la base de sa queue, effectuant de larges va-et-vient. Puis je pris sa verge en bouche, savourant sa dureté contre ma langue.

- "Hmm putain Bella… Oui ! Tu aimes ça, salope ?"

Je n'étais pas du genre à accepter qu'on me parle comme si j'étais une prostituée. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Un extrait de porno passait à la télé... et soyons honnête, c'était Edward qui parlait. Il aurait pu me raconter n'importe quoi que ça m'aurait excitée, alors des paroles salaces... Je n'allais pas dire non.

- "Tu aimes me sucer, pas vrai ?"

En guise de réponse, je pompais plus vite et fis tourner ma langue plus rapidement autour de sa queue, creusant mes joues pour le serrer dans ma bouche. Puis j'amenais une de mes mains jusqu'à ma chatte et enfonçais directement deux doigts, ceux-ci glissant facilement à cause de toute ma mouille. Je me pénétrais plusieurs fois tout en suçant Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte. Il m'écarta de sa queue et emprisonna mes poignets de ses mains, m'embrassant passionnément. Il me repoussa ensuite sur le sol, m'allongeant doucement sur le tapis entre le canapé et la télé, puis il regarda ma chatte avec envie.

- "Tu aimes te toucher ?" J'acquiesçais. "Alors vas-y bébé. Montre-moi comment tu jouis quand je ne suis pas là."

Je gémis en entendant ses mots. Il s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir à quelques centimètres de moi, sur la table basse.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et remontais mes mains sur mes seins, les empoignant fermement. Edward grogna quand je commençais à triturer mes tétons durs tandis que je gémissais de ma propre torture. Puis l'excitation devint insoutenable et je repliais les jambes vers moi, les écartant au maximum. Je descendis lentement mes mains jusqu'à ma chatte, consciente des yeux d'Edward sur moi, et effleurais mon sexe.

- "Mhhmmmm…" Haletais-je en commençant à faire des cercles sur mon clitoris gonflé. J'enfonçais, avec mon autre main, un index dans mon humidité et laissais échapper un nouveau soupir de plaisir.

- "Putain," grogna Edward en me regardant me doigter.

Je continuais à agiter mes doigts dans mes plis avant qu'Edward se relève brusquement. Il s'approcha de moi et me saisit par la taille avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche quand je me retrouvais à sa hauteur.

Il me poussa ensuite sur le canapé et j'atterris sur un coussin, ce qui fit que mon cul était en hauteur et qu'Edward devait avoir une vue exceptionnelle de mon sexe de là où il était.

- "Putain tu m'excites tellement Bella. Regarde comme tu mouilles… Ma queue va glisser dans ta petite chatte serrée si facilement…" Dit-il tout en passant sa main sur mon sexe, récoltant mon jus sur sa paume.

Edward sauta ensuite sur le canapé, et à genoux, approcha son pénis dur de mon sexe trempé. Il mit un autre coussin sous mon cul, en profita pour le caresser, et me pénétra dès que mes fesses touchèrent le tissu, sa queue entrant en moi d'un seul mouvement.

- "Mhhmm putain !" Hurlais-je quand il atteignit le fond de mon vagin. Dans cette position, il toucherait mon point G – ou point Edward comme je l'avais appelé – à tous les coups. J'allais jouir dans peu de temps.

J'attendis qu'il bouge, mais il n'en fit rien. Je relevais la tête et le vit me regarder – non, me _baiser_ avec ses yeux. Je donnais un coup de hanches, mais il les bloqua de ses deux mains puissantes, me faisant un sourire en coin au passage. Ce qui causa une nouvelle vague d'humidité en moi. Il sourit davantage encore.

- "Tu me ferais jouir rien qu'en me regardant, Isabella. Tu es tellement bandante… Je me branle tous les jours en pensant à toi, et à ta petite chatte serrée. Quand je fourre une fille, j'imagine que c'est ton minou trempé qui enserre ma queue… Hmmm putain," gémit-il quand je contractais les parois de mon vagin autour de sa bite, horriblement excitée, dans l'espoir qu'il se mette à me pénétrer.

A la place, il se retira entièrement de mon antre, qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à être remplie. Je gémis à cette sensation de manque, hésitant à apporter ma main jusque mon sexe pour faire le travail moi-même.

Edward se saisit de son pénis dur et se branla lentement tout en me regardant, s'aidant de mon propre jus pour glisser. Je me léchais les lèvres, me rappelant de son gout salé quand je le suçais, et il fit un va-et-vient plus rapide avant de s'arrêter. Il tritura son gland avec son pouce et gémit fortement, puis approcha sa bite et en passa l'extrémité le long de ma fente dégoulinante, recouvrant son pénis dur de cyprine et me faisant quémander sa queue en moi d'une ruade.

- "Dis-le-moi, Isabella. Dis-moi ce que tu veux," grogna-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir, tout en continuant de caresser ma chatte de sa queue.

- "Je veux… hmm ! Je veux que tu entres… Que tu me prennes fort… Que tu me- PUTAIN !" Hurlais-je lorsque son pénis me pénétrait brutalement, frottant contre mes parois et mon point G. Edward était toujours à genoux alors qu'il me baisait sauvagement, et je pouvais voir sa queue entrer et sortir de moi, couverte de mon jus, incroyablement dure. Je criais comme jamais, excitée et tellement proche de l'orgasme...

- "Vas-y bébé, crie. T'es tellement bonne Isabella," susurra-t-il tout en tendant la main pour venir faire des cercles brusques sur mon clitoris. Après plusieurs pénétrations, je jouis fortement autour de son pénis en hurlant son nom. "Trop bonne, trop bonne…" Marmonna-t-il en s'enfonçant toujours en moi. Il jouit à son tour et s'effondra sur moi.

Au lieu de rester inactif, il fourra immédiatement sa langue dans ma bouche, et une de ses mains alla caresser les lèvres de mon vagin. Il remonta sa main jusque nos visages et lécha ses doigts trempés uns à uns, me faisant me frotter contre lui. Souriant, il se détacha de moi et descendit jusque mon sexe, où se mêlait son jus et le mien. Il écarta mes cuisses et plaça une de mes jambes sur l'accoudoir, la bloquant. Ensuite, il titilla mon clitoris sensible avec le bout de sa langue, en l'enfonçant le plus loin possible tout en gémissant, faisant des vibrations insoutenables contre mon sexe excité. Le sien reprenant vigueur, je tendis la main le plus loin possible, tentant d'atteindre son pénis. Quand il le comprit, il bougea de façon à être accroupit sur mon corps, sa langue toujours en moi, et je pus toucher sa merveilleuse queue des doigts. Les faisant courir de haut en bas, je me délectais des sons rauques qu'il laissait échapper contre ma chatte.

Enfin, nous vînmes tous les deux dans de grands gémissements de plaisirs, essoufflés par l'effort délicieux que nous venions de faire.

- "Tu as été incroyable," chuchotais-je tandis qu'il s'allongeait à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- "Je te retourne le compliment. Je ne baise jamais aussi bien qu'avec toi... Ma queue t'aime," rit-il en caressant mon dos.

- "Eh bien si ta queue se remet d'ici quelques instants, je lui montrerais que je l'aime aussi," souris-je en posant ma tête sur son torse.

La désintox n'était pas pour cette année, visiblement...

**The End**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir, lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**

**PS : Si c'est pour des remarques du style "oh mon dieu comme c'est vulgaire !" non merci. Je ne veux pas être grossière ou désagréable, mais j'ai prévenu ET dans le résumé ET en début de cet OS de son caractère sexuel explicite et donc de son caractère vulgaire. Si vous n'avez pas compris ce qui était écrit, ce n'est pas ma faute. Merci bien !**

**Sigma**


End file.
